Captain Flameface
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . |variant of = |rarity = Rare |flavor text = Captain Flameface was making lunch, minding his own business, when he got his beard caught in the toaster. From that day forward, he decided to dedicate his life to the pursuit of the flame. }} Captain Flameface is the Rare fire variant of Captain Deadbeard in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was first revealed on December 7, 2015 in a video released in Facebook. His primary weapon stores less ammo than the Spyglass Shot/Scurvy Scattershot, in exchange for more damage, along with the fire effect. It is also capable of piercing through multiple targets, similar to Mob Cob. His primary weapon also uses two ammo per shot out of its eight ammo clip. Descriptions Stickerbook description Captain Flameface was making lunch, minding his own business, when he got his beard caught in the toaster. From that day forward, he decided to dedicate his life to the pursuit of the flame. In-game description Shots from his Piercing Peg Shot pass through multiple targets! AI health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapons His primary weapons are the Flame Blast and the Piercing Peg Shot. Flame Blast is used when firing from the hip, and can only hit targets at close range. It deals 25 damage and sets the target on fire (burning them with 5 damage per second). Using Flame Blast costs two ammo. Piercing Peg Shot is used when the player zooms in. It deals 15 normal damage and 18 critical damage. The Piercing Peg Shot also deals fire damage. The projectiles fired from the Piercing Peg Shot penetrate through up to 2 plants, which means that any plants directly behind the plant being shot at will also take damage. Each Piercing Peg Shot uses one ammo. Abilities Strategies As Either being a sniper class and a short ranged class, you still have the fire element/attribute at your side. Shooting a plant from a long or short distance will set them on fire dealing multiple damage. So if your accuracy is off, and you only are capable of hitting once or twice, you can still deal a bit of damage. Close-quarters combat can be recommended, just make sure you're not spotted, and try to be behind the target Against Being against Captain Flameface, or any Captain at all requires skill. Using any sort of shield-like ability, or spawning any sort of shield-like weed won't work because of the piercing. Have some Sunflowers nearby, as his fire effect can deal damage as well. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery Captain Flameface.png|Captain Flameface in-game Plants_vs._Zombies_Garden_Warfare_2_Captain_Flameface_Trailer PvZGW2-Zomburger-Goat.jpg|Captain Flameface in a teaser for Zomburger Artist and his delivery missions Trivia *Him lighting his beard on fire might be a reference to the famous pirate captain Blackbeard, who liked to set fire to his beard via candles and other flames to scare his enemies. *The short-range version of his weapon shares its name with the weapon of Flame Man from Mega Man 6, the Flame Blast. **In addition, they both shoot short-ranged bursts of fire. fr:Capitaine Flambouille Category:Zombies Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Captain Deadbeard variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Rare zombies Category:Fire variants Category:Rare variants